The present invention relates to a device for the elevated positioning of automobiles.
It is known that the need to increase the capacity of garages suitable for containing automobiles has brought about the appearance on the market of devices which provide the lifting of at least one automobile, freeing a portion of the underlying area in which at least a second automobile can be accommodated.
The known devices have different constructive structures, all of which, however, are not free from some disadvantageous characteristics, the most important of which resides in the fact that they do not allow the arrangement of the automobiles in the garages in the most rational manner.
Another disadvantageous characteristic resides in the fact that said known devices have a certain constructive complexity, with difficulty in assembly and a rather high cost.